1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to performing an antivirus scan during a data scrub operation in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. Data within a storage system may become corrupted with errors and viruses within the storage system. A need exists for simultaneously determining data errors while performing antivirus scans on data.